Fate
by StopLyingWithThoseWords
Summary: "Caroline Forbes is in the hospital. Feed this to her. Make sure she dies with it in her system. Don't let anyone find out the blood belongs to Klaus." Katherine, confused with her orders spoke. " Okay, but...After all this time preserving the Forbes bloodline, this is what you going to do to it? When I do this...the future of the bloodline dies with her..."
1. I will Light A Fire

**Chapter 1:**

I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I mean…I own original characters. Unless otherwise stated, of course.

Fair warning: I don't follow the exact evens of TVD exactly how they happened. I might have taken some liberties with them.

* * *

500 Years ago...

"Niklaus is going to use me in a sacrifice? To what, the devil? No, I refuse to believe that…why would he do such a thing? No, he is a good man, I've met his brother as well another good man. They come from a good family, and raised well. Niklaus is interested in marrying me, you're probably some lover scorned." Katerina Petrova dismissed the blonde woman trying to also wish away confusion and rising fear. She refused to believe her absurdities, there had to be a better explanation. Or the woman was lying all together.

Katerina wouldn't have ever entertained such ideas but…there were rumors. At first when people would whisper she believed people spoke of her. Perhaps they had heard of the child she had out of wedlock. The beautiful baby girl that was taken from her so cruelly. But when she listened closer and had heard some outrageous things. A few of those things had scared her. They say no one is perfect but, from what she had seen, the Mikaelson's were. Everything was picture-perfect and wonderful. It made her uneasy. Those thoughts were what made her to the fellow young woman. Though, she was beginning to regret all of it.

"Katerina, you are not a stupid girl. Don't cloud your mind with wishful thinking just because you think this family is your saving grace. They are not. They're all doomed, they have been for a very long time. Niklaus doesn't see you as a person, because you're irrelevant. A mere means to an end. Your ancestry, more specifically, your blood is what's valuable to Niklaus." The woman spoke with two parts urgency one-part annoyance. This conversation needed more time and delicacy. Artemis had no time for either. Someone would come looking for her and the beginning is the worst time for a betrayal to be discovered. Which is exactly what this was. She was sacrificing her friend's desires for her own but it wasn't completely selfish.

"My blood? What does he want with it? None of this makes sense to me!" Katerina called out, frustrated and becoming more scared by the minute.

"You know you've heard the rumors. I see it in your eyes. You've heard whispers of conversations. You'll find no honor to restore your family's good name here. You won't live long enough for them to know. Vampires are as real as you and I and the Mikaelson's are the first in existence." Katerina's heart began to race faster and she was starting to lose her ability to breathe.

"Niklaus is even more rare than that. He was born half a beast and then the human in him was turned into a monster. If those two sides of him ever co-exist again he will be one of the strongest creatures on earth. His problem is that the beast inside of him lays trapped, but with your blood he can unleash it and gain all that power. It has to be your blood because 500 years ago, your ancestor's blood was used to make him and his siblings. Do you understand? There was no happy ending for her. No long life. She died shortly thereafter. Murdered more like it."

Katerina remained still and silent, her eyes closed to hold back tears. She didn't want to die, and as insane as it all was, she believed this woman. The truth of her words rattled her to her very core. Her version of events made more sense than anything she'd heard from them. It was too perfect and she knew in her heart that life didn't work that way.

"What am I going to do?" Katerina whispered, the tears freely falling now.

"The only way for you to survive is to find a vampire and turn. Kill yourself with vampire blood in your system, then feed to complete transition. You'll be dead and your blood will be useless." Artemis laid it all out for her, the plan she would later follow to a T.

The woman's words were sparking memories in Katerina as she said them. Pieces to the puzzle that she had collected began to click together. It had all been too good to be true but she'd been caught up in the luxury and the attention. "Why are you telling me this? What do you have to gain?" She asked the woman, beads of water in her eyes.

"Ah, now you are asking the important questions. Good. When you turn into a vampire, you will have the ability to live forever. I'm going to need to look out for an entire bloodline. Make certain it lives and in return I will ensure your survival." Artemis's voice remained low. She kept her eyes and senses open for unwanted guests. Niklaus was her friend, for now, but he was also very untrusting. He wasn't above sending spies her way, or worse, Kol.

"That just raises more questions! Who's bloodline and why?" In frustration Katerina threw her hands up, assuming she wouldn't get to hear the answer to that but she had been wrong.

"There is a girl in the village her name is Athena Forbes. She is pregnant with a little girl, due at any moment. That precious little girl needs to survive Tyler Forbes..." There was pained pause before she continued. "...even if Charlotte does not. I cannot be involved. Athena isn't even supposed to exist, let alone her daughter. If my sisters discover her, who knows what they will do. Even if you don't fully understand why… Mother to mother, would you not want someone to do the same for your daughter?" The woman's words were hushed but urgent.

Katerina's heart wrenched with ache for the child that was taken from her. She understood now even if she didn't know all the details, she knew enough. Without any more words Katerina nodded and agreed to their deal.

She would spend the next five hundred years discovering what she had gotten herself into.

Present Day: Mystic Falls.

Katherine Pierce ran through the woods, panicked and quickly loosing distance between her and her assailant. In five hundred years, in all the places of all the world, why in the hell did Forbes bloodline have to end up in Mystic Falls? Where Klaus and the Original family was created and where they currently decided to re-reside.

"Katerina...I can smell your fear. Such an intoxicating smell. You're right to be scared, you know? I've been waiting for this for five hundred long years and I will enjoy every minute of it." Katerina, now going by Katherine, heard Klaus yell.

He wasn't that far. Katherine looked up to the sky. "Artemis, if you can hear me, now would be a good time to appear!" She called out desperately. But not too loud that her words would reach Klaus' hybrid ears. After a minute of nothing happening Katherine tried again. "Artemis you promised me!" Katherine's heart sank. It wasn't like Artemis not to respond. She would always send someone or something to help her escape. What was taking so long?

In the next instant, she was slammed against a tree. She could hear it crack from the force. Something that Katherine easily forgot about when Klaus' hand constricted around her throat. His eyes were wild with adrenaline and rage. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, but first some answers. To my amazement you have alluded me for far too long, it had me wondering if you had done it alone. This little chase should have worked out all that vervain out of your system so… tell me everything." Klaus compelled Katherine but before she had to answer, Klaus' neck snapped.

"About time!" Katherine snapped at the now brunette woman.

"Before you start shut up. We have work to do." Artemis stepped over Klaus' fallen body and stood at Katherine's side. From this angle both women could see if the Hybrid regained consciousness.

"What? No. I need to leave, it's not just Klaus that's here! Artemis I'm getting my first class ass out of here! I'll be in Bora Bora with a hottie serving me drinks and another working out the knots in my neck until the heat dies down. Thank you very much!" Katherine retorted following her friend which earned her a chuckle.

"Listen to me. I wouldn't be risking your life if I didn't think the reward was worth it...for the both of us. There's something you don't know. There is another doppelganger, your doppelganger in fact. Niklaus is going to be too busy with all his hybrid dreams to even think about you." Artemis reached into her boot and took out a dagger and from her pocket a small vial. Katherine watched as she took his blood, curious to see what she was planning to do with it. Artemis had been right. Another Doppelganger meant a chance to escape Klaus once and for all. She was beautiful and immortal; it was a crime against the universe she didn't get to enjoy it.

"Caroline Forbes is in the hospital. Give this to her and make sure she dies with it in her system. It should also go without saying that no one can know the blood is from Niklaus. Not now." As Artemis explained, she handed Katherine Klaus blood in the vial. Katherine took it but she became more confused.

"You want to turn her? Why! The Forbes line with die with her then, that's stupid! This entire time I've been fighting to preserve it. I've sort of become attached to the little nuggets!" Katherine all but threw a fit but her intentions for fighting for the young girl's humanity was pure. She didn't get to raise her daughter, but she had put in all that motherly energy in to the Forbes legacy. To kill any chance of it continuing on now…well Katherine wasn't ready. The Forbes line was her baby, even if it wasn't by blood.

"I know…you've been amazing throughout all of this, old friend." Artemis started.

"Oh no…you're hitting me with the 'old friend' it's going to be bad. I'm not going to like what happens next, am I? In business every time someone says buddy or old friend shit is about to go south." There was nothing Artemis could say to that because Katherine was right.

"Look, I have my reasons, and didn't plan this out lightly." Katherine snorted, Artemis continued. "Just do as I ask, please. I'm going to find a vampire to take credit for the vampire blood since neither of us is going to be able to help her when she transitions."

"Check the Salvatore vampires, I have history with both of them. Stefan is great. Damon a dick but with good dick with experience. They'll remember me and might make the plan more cohesive." Katherine added.

"Ew, I don't need to know about their sexual prowess. But, I will look into them." Artemis said but before they could move on Katherine began to rant.

"Ahhh! Why are siring her to him? Klaus is disgusting! Look at him! At least give her Elijah's blood. Give the girl something to be proud about when she finds out she's been hoodwinked. Or what about Kol, you liked him perhaps it runs in the bloodline." Her comments earned her a smack on the arm. It was all playful, they had been partners in crime for a long time. The two stared down at Klaus' unconscious body, it was the image that would mark the dawn of a new plan. Even if Katherine didn't like it.

"I'm trying to put an end to a lot of bad that has been destroying souls for thousands of years now, our little Caroline is the key." Artemis answered. "But with him! HIM!? He's shit on two sticks! Him? His trust issues, have trust issues. Hiiim. He's… not even incredibly good looking! Artemis it's not fair it's like giving little Caroline the left over Mikaelson." Katherine ranted. It felt good to get that out, to vent while he was incapacitated on the floor.

"He's not bad. Alright, you know what, fine. I admit he's a fixer upper. But…maybe Caroline will see his potential. He is strong and a good hunter. It's desperate but also you can't spend your life running, I'm starting to feel bad. No, it's time to change the plan. Go on the defensive." Artemis conceded her friend made valid points but this was the only way.

"Let's hope Caroline Forbes got her strength from her 15th great-grandmother and awesomely amazing one and only fairy godmother, because she's going to need it. I don't know what's worse. Option one, being tied to Klaus or option two being a doppelganger. Speaking of which…about freaking time another one was born! It's her turn now. Good luck to her too." Katherine added.

"Are you done?" Artemis asked.

"Oh am I boring you? Let's change the subject. Have you made contact with Kol recently?" Katherine teased.

"Don't give me that look this is strictly about Caroline and Klaus now. You and I have missed our chances to be happy. Let's leave it to the new generation." Artemis Joked,

"First, Klaus is older than both of us. Second, to be happy? You're basically giving her to Klaus, she's not going to be happy. He can't even make himself happy!" Katherine was interrupted by the other girl. As much fun as it was to vent and catch up, Klaus could come too at any moment or someone could come looking for him. It wasn't safe. Niklaus didn't know she was back in his orbit and it was better that way.

"Stop complaining! It's going to fine! Klaus is powerful and Caroline…with her ancestry…she's going to need protection. He'll give her that. It has to be and if he screws up…we kill him and try again…with Elijah." Artemis gave Katherine the side eye knowing how she would feel about it.

"You know you have told me that, that your line needs protection, you've told me from who but you've never told me why!" Katherine puffed. Artemis had been joking about Elijah. The truth was she had been seen with her own eyes the truth. Caroline, was Klaus mate and he was hers. They were destined to meet in a thousand years.

Klaus unconscious body twitched. "That is a story for another time. He's going to be up soon" Artemis dodged the question, not ready to get into her family dynamics right now.

I'm going to go kill Caroline Forbes, but just remember about what I said…the Salvatore brothers. Either one would do but I think Stefan is eating rabbits these days. It will be much easier to say in her…orbit if you include one of them. Bye." Katherine ran away. Leaving Artemis to deal with Klaus. Not that she was going to make contact.

Artemis stood over him.

"I've giving you the most precious gift. Klaus, I am handing you, your soulmate 1000 years too early, on a silver platter. Don't screw this up."

She whispered, disappearing in the wind.

* * *

Please Pretty Please Review!


	2. You're Shaking Love

Rain hit the window pane with rage, the howling wind resembled a war cry. The weather was so beautiful. Funny that just before nine months ago, Caroline would have hated this weather. Now that she wasn't human, she found it suited her well. Especially on a day like today, where everything was happening and nothing made sense.

"Caroline, you okay?" Stefan called from behind her. Then it was all eyes on her making her feel naked. As if they could see every thought and see every feeling that was coursing through her right now. But instead of showing her hand, Caroline smiled. "Yeah, sorry. It's just this weather is crazy." It wasn't a lie, just…not her truth.

"Well Barbie how 'bout you join us back here on planet Earth and pick up a book. We got to read up all we can, Elena's life is depending on it." Damon scolded, it earned him a look of defiance and disgust from Caroline.

There was something about Damon entire being that her body wholeheartedly rejected. If he got too close she could feel spiders crawl under her skin. She couldn't explain why. He was supposed to be her sire and yet, she could accept it. She wanted to scream it from the mountain top. Better yet, she wanted Damon to say it too instead of the truth.

Bonnie thought it was because she was strong and smart, smarter than Elena in that sense. While she liked the vote of confidence, Caroline knew there was more too it. It was like, deep in her subconscious was the answer and it wasn't Damon.

"I'm sure Tyler, where ever he is, is fine Care. But if we don't find anything Klaus is going to use me to make his hybrid army." Elena spoke, she knew she was being cruel and couldn't stop herself from doing it. The look Stefan shot her confirmed it. Damon wouldn't judge her though and that brought her peace.

If Elena was honest with herself, she would admit she was beginning to hate herself. Every day she understood Katherine a little more. Every day the line between Stefan and Damon became shrunk and blurred. How could she fight for what she had with Stefan when what she felt for Damon was becoming so strong?

But you know what? Saint Caroline wouldn't have this problem. It's all Stefan talked about was how good she was and how amazing her self-control was. And this Klaus comes into town and she's just another blood factory to him but Caroline? Oh, Caroline gets fancy, and gifts, and eternal life. Not to mention her now perfect relationship with her mom!

So yes, evil Elena guilted Caroline to make her feel bad and keep her in line. And she did it in front of everyone so that they could see it, not that that they would! This is who she is now. Deep down she knew it wasn't Caroline's fault. But she was getting really tired of perfect Caroline. Elena missed flawed Caroline, the one that made her look good and feel better about herself. This new Caroline…made Elena jealous and she wasn't used to that feeling.

"I know, I'm sorry. What are we looking for, exactly?" Caroline asked the group feeling guilty on two levels. One, that Elena didn't think she was serious about her safety. Two, was that she hadn't been thinking of Tyler. She hadn't thought of Tyler, not like a girl in her position should. What was wrong with her? "Anything that will help us keep Klaus' grubby little hybrid hands off of Elena." Damon responded again.

Damn it. Caroline wished they wouldn't say his name in front of her. The only thing that perplexed her more than her reactions to Damon was her subconscious reaction to Klaus Mikaelson. She couldn't explain that either. He was trying to, basically, enslave one of her friends. Klaus was evil, he even called himself the devil. But still, every time she heard his name or saw his face she could feel his pull, drawing her away from the rest of the world and deeper into him.

"Right." Was all she could say, grabbing a book and dropping into the couch chair. Not that she was paying much attention to it. Caroline wanted to be of use, but something about today made it so hard to concentrate. She started to make deals with herself that even though she wasn't of use today, when it really mattered she would give it her all.

It was just that Caroline could hear the rain in the background, and it lulled her into a land of fantasies. All she wanted to think about was her walking outside and seeing Klaus there. His entire body soaked from the rain, clinging to his muscles. Waiting for her. The endless possibilities of what he could do to her if she would just go to him. One thousand years of experience all dictating what comes next.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Do…does anyone have any water. I'm suddenly dying of thirst."

…and so desperate to drown.

Miles away, deep in the forest. Artemis sat high in the tallest tree she could find and watched the rain wash the earth. Desperate for the water to do the same for her. How amazing would it be if the water could erase all her sins? If the worse thing she did all her life, look.

But that wasn't possible because she had done more. So much more…

"Are you hiding from, sweetheart?" The voice that launched her heart into a thousand frenzies called out to her from the bottom of the tree. In an instant he was stretched long ways on the branch bellow her. His hair was shorter now, it suited him.

"Kol…. How did you find me?" Surprised that Kol was here but really she shouldn't be. He was an excellent hunter.

"I seem to recall you promised me answers in return for compelling the Salvatore to take credit for the blonde little sireling. I'm here to collect. I have so many questions, 500 years' worth really. Start talking or I start unraveling your little scheme in front of everyone, piece by piece." Kol threatened making Artemis heart race. He was much colder to her now. Not that she could blame him, she had disappeared all those years ago.

"Do you remember when I confessed to you who I was?" Artemis started.

Kol crossed one leg over the other, thinking back. He nodded. "Humor me, jog my memory a little. Because what I remember about you doesn't exactly involve talking or clothes." Kol teased, but it was more to keep all the emotions he'd held back at bay. For now, at least.

"You noticed that I was named after the virgin Goddess of the Hunt and I told you I wasn't named after her, I was her. I didn't lie. Kol. I am Artemis the virgin Goddess of the Hunt." The words came out, but they pained her. In her truth was also the confession of her sin.

"I remember you saying something like that. Though you definitely no virgin, I can vouch for that. Though, I fail to see what any of that has to do with the girl and the Salvatore and my brother." Kol pressed and Artemis voice broke with the answer.

"Everything! Don't you see. I'm supposed to be the virgin Goddess Artemis like my sister Athena! I took an oath in front of Zeus! If my sister's or Zeus find out that I broke my oath…you've no idea how hard they take that kind of betrayal." Artemis eyes were closed, as if she was afraid he'd be disgusted with her. Or worse that her sin would manifest itself for all the world to see.

"I don't have any idea how hard they'll take that kind of betrayal, hm? Have you forgotten who the Mikaelson's are? You could have told all this, ages ago. We could have worked through it. I was willing to put the work in, then." He snapped, still he managed to restrain himself.

"Kol I…"

"Don't. Just tell me what all of this has to do with the girl and my brother. They're the ones you care about, it's all for them. I'm dying to know why." He wasn't looking at her, but she was looking at him. Memorizing his face now, without meaning too.

"Before I met any of you. I had broken my oath of celibacy. We were at war and had just won. We were celebrating, and drinking heavily and before I knew it, it was the next morning. He meant nothing to me..."

Kol interrupted. "The hell do I care what it meant. You had a drunk night. I've had thousands. Multiple times with multiple woman. Move on." As petty as it sounded, he wanted to hurt her. To get back at her.

Artemis breathed in a heavy breath. She was a warrior Goddess, so why was it that with him she felt so…weak.

"The drunk night could be forgiven, the child that came after would not. I was embarrassed and allowed myself to be sullied. So I went into hiding and had the child. Found her a good home and hid her as best as I could. I was suddenly a mother, I had to make sure the child would not be punished for my mistake." She explained, Kol remained quiet.

"She was beautiful and for the most part human. The crazy thing is that I think Zeus would have stayed on my side after that. But not after…" Artemis paused unsure if he would want to hear what she had to say.

"Not after what? Not after me?" Kol pushed.

"Not after we became romantic. With the pregnancy I would have at least some sort of excuse but with you…they would just use it against me. Athena is great, until she's crossed and then she's evil and vicious. She never forgives. Zeus is worse." Both were quiet for a while.

"Yeah, there's no way I could -possibly- understand that." He spat sarcastically. Part of him wanted to hash things out with her but that would give her a chance to redeem herself after all this time and he wasn't about to do that. So he kept it purely business between them. "So the girl is your great granddaughter, wow. What does it have to do with my brother?"

"To my surprise…they're soulmates. I mean what are the chances? She was meant to turn and find him in 1000 years. I might have given fate a head start. Having her die with Klaus blood in her system does two things. It keeps any part of my genes from manifesting in her, hopefully, now that she's dead. Two, he's a hybrid his blood is complex and should hide better if she ever comes into contact with anyone in my family."

"Look at that, and Nik whined excessively about how the universe was against him. You've really planned everything out. So, in all of this, where were we in your master plan?" Kol asked her abruptly. Before she could answer he spoke again. "Nah, you know what don't answer that. You don't matter to me anymore. Let's just get this over with. I just want Niklaus to get off my ass. That's all I want out of this." His voice was sharp and cold. It was the last thing she heard from him, Kol disappeared after that.

Artemis felt as if a dagger had been impaled in her heart. She closed her eyes holding back tears. As much as it killed her. This was the way it had to be. She was here for Caroline's safety and happiness. She didn't matter.

* * *

If you could spare me a review I would be ever so happy! Thank you to the six reviewers! You guys are the ones that inspired me to write all this out so soon! thanks so much I feel the love and positivity! I hope this Ch answered questions. Two ex love birds met back up in this chapter...who should meet up in the next? Stay tuned!


End file.
